Punches and Kisses
by DragonSpire
Summary: Seifer x Hayner. Oneshot. Mostly PWP. The final fight between rivals and it's in the bedroom. Co-Authored with LunarX.


Punches and Kisses  
By DragonSpire and Co-Written by LunarX (http://yaoi./user/lunarx/)

It was supposed to be the fight to end all fights. It was supposed to be how Seifer was going to triumph over that chicken wuss in the camo shorts. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to go as Seifer had planned. The leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee was standing on Sunset hill, overlooking the train tracks below. Fuujin and Raijin weren't around for once, something about having to finish the homework. Seifer sneered at that but let them go, knowing that Fuu was only going so that Rai wouldn't bust his brain cell while working at his math. There was a slight breeze that rustled his coat and he turned, sharp blue eyes glaring as he saw Hayner step up to the top of the hill.

"So you came," he prompted, tossing the boy a smirk as he turned all the way around. His stance was confident, as usual and he could tell by the look on Hayner's face that this was going to be a good fight. The other boy hadn't brought his lackeys either, something Seifer was glad of, he didn't need anymore nagging from Olette to finish his homework either.

Hayner had been feeling good about this. Piece of cake. He was certainly ticked off enough to go out there and meet up with him, declining his three friend's request to join him. No, Hayner knew that this battle went back too far, it had to be settled, and settled today!

"Did you think I'd be too scared to come? No way! We're finishing this Seifer!" Hayner bit out, arm arching in front of him and hand clenching to a determined fist. His brown eyes raised to meet his rival's, a smirk of his own on his boyish features. He was looking forward to this.

"Heh, you sound confident," Seifer began, taking a step forward and began to circle Hayner slowly, "Confident enough to have your ass handed to you," he said, letting out a barking laugh. He came in a little closer, his smirk broadening as he saw the determination in Hayner's eyes. How Seifer was looking forward to kicking the little punk's ass. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Hayner getting up in his face and pissing him off again.

Man, Seifer really ticked him off. What was his deal? Well, it didn't matter, Hayner was going to kick his ass no matter what. "Whatever Seifer. Let's just do this, 'cause you're just askin' for it buddy!" Hayner said, sliding a foot back in the dirt and crouching into a stance. He was not about to have his ass handed to him and he hated the way Seifer was smirking at him like that. This was going to be the last time they fought. Enough was enough.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling!" Seifer exclaimed, "Bring it!" he said, puffing his chest out a bit and continued to look down at Hayner in a cocky manner. He was going to laugh so hard when the kid fell for what he had planned. It was classic, Hayner'd lunge forward blindly like he always did and Seifer, having planned for just such a move would slide out of the way and push Hayner face first into the dirt.

Hayner growled and stepped out of his stance, took a step forward. "Ya know something Seifer? You really tick me off! You think you're such the hot stuff." Hayner took another step, a foot from Seifer now and glaring up at him. "You're the disciplinary staff, yet you're the one who needs to get disciplined!" Hayner's anger rose, boiling up in the pit of his stomach as he got on the tips of his toes and stared at Seifer from mere inches away. "You're a real bully Seifer!" He said with clenched fists.

"Tch, you're the one that nee- Eeeaahhhh!" Seifer exclaimed, cut off mid sentence as he took a step back and tripped, crashing right into the open trash can behind him. A sharp pain in his left arm caused him to groan again and he felt a wetness sliding down his elbow. Turning to look, Seifer saw red and it wasn't out of anger. A jagged bottle rolled down from behind him, dripping the same liquid from it's sharp edges. Seifer hissed as he ripped his hat off and pressed it over the large gash in his arm, hair tousled from the quick removal. So much for the fight was a vague thought in his mind as he concentrated on putting pressure onto the wound and attempted to stand. He had almost forgotten about Hayner and glared a bit lopsidedly at him as he staggered upright, right hand clamped over his other arm.

Well that had been unexpected. Hayner hadn't meant for Seifer to get that hurt. Sure, he'd expected to walk out with some bruises but it was mostly bluff on both their parts. "I...Seifer I hadn't meant for that to happen! Really! Come on, I'll take you to my house, it's closest." Hayner said, wrapping an arm around Seifer and hooking his thumb into Seifer's belt before he could argue. He just hoped Seifer would at least push his ego back enough to let Hayner help him, after all, Hayner wasn't heartless.

Seifer grunted but nodded, he wasn't quite that stubborn. He'd definitely bitch at Hayner about it later, but for now, he concentrated on keeping his hat clamped onto the cut, hoping it wasn't as bad as it looked. It hurt like a bitch, but Seifer figured that it was just stinging from being smashed into a hat.

"Sit down." Hayner said when they got to his house and Hayner had led Seifer into the kitchen. He went to the pantry in the bathroom and took out a box, trotting back into the kitchen. He almost didn't recognize the blonde with his hat off and looking so rumpled. He almost looked like he could be nice like this. "You want me to do it?" Hayner asked, crouching in front of Seifer and pulling out some cleanser and a bandage. The cut was probably bad if it was soaking into the hat that much.

Seifer hissed as he removed the hat, some of the blood that was already clotting sticking to the cotton, "Ahh... yeah, sure," he said, looking down at the mess. His hat was probably totalled, Seifer just hoped it'd wash out. The cut still hurt, but now mostly from it being aggravated again. He looked to Hayner and glared at the strange expression on his face, "What?" he barked, disgruntled.

Hayner was quick to put on a glare. He wasn't sure himself why he was looking at Seifer that way. "This is gonna hurt," He said, trying not to feel just a bit of satisfaction at making Seifer feel a little more pain. He dabbed on the cleanser, wiping all the blood away. "Hey, it's not that bad," Hayner said once he could see the cut. It probably just bled a lot. But Hayner put a bandage on it anyway, sitting back on the tile floor and admiring his handiwork.

Seifer didn't make a sound, he was pretty used to getting cuts cleaned up, so it wasn't that bad. At least he could see how big it was now, although it was now all wrapped up. He turned to Hayner and glared again, but remained silent, stewing.

A long awkward silence ensued and finally Hayner sighed and looked away over at the fridge. "Sorry..." He mumbled, feeling Seifer's glare bore into him.

That was what Seifer had been waiting for, "Sorry? You're sorry? You're lucky if this doesn't scar... not like last time!" he exclaimed, anger practically radiated off of him. Thoughts of the past started to flood his thoughts and soon the scene where he got the scar across his face started to play before him.

_"Yeah, well at least my hair doesn't look like a cat attacked it!" exclaimed Seifer of eight years old._

Hayner growled but bit his lip and huffed, looking away. Yeah, he remembered that day. They had been friends before then...

_"I'm not a cat! My hair's cooler then yours!" Seven year old Hayner said from his spot on the ground where Seifer had playfully pushed him. He grabbed one of the sharp plastic dinosaurs next to him and threw it at Seifer, watching in horror as the toy didn't arch and fall next to his friend, instead hitting him smack in the face._

"I said I was sorry back then too ya know! It was an accident, why the hell do you hold such a grudge? We used to be friends Seifer before you turned into a real jerk!" Hayner spit out, raising his eyes to glare at the blonde.

"Me? A jerk? You're the doofus that threw a triceratops at my head!" Seifer growled, "Ever since then, I've had to explain that a plastic dinosaur attacked my face," he said, tone lowering as his eyes narrowed and he shot a glare to the left of him. He wrung his hat absently, lip curling as he muttered nonsense to himself.

"I was seven years old! What does it even matter now Seifer?!" Hayner said, palms flat on the cold tile floor, still sitting before Seifer and watching him seethe. It just pissed him off even more. He may not mind being friends with him now if he wasn't such an asshole just because of some stupid triceratops. "You just can't handle it 'cause you think that scar's a blow to your pride. No one cares!" Hayner bit out, trying to keep his anger to a minimum.

Seifer turned, giving Hayner a glare that could freeze Hell, "Shut your face, you have no idea what I even go through at all. You're always shacked up in that stupid spot of yours with your lame ass friends!" he practically yelled, finally losing all of his temper. And with that he stormed off upstairs, still remembering where Hayner's room was, even after all that time. He sat on the bed, glaring at his arm and breathing harshly from his outburst. It was unusual of him to loose his temper so severely, Seifer was almost shocked at himself.

It was like another of their stupid fights they had when they were kids. Only they weren't friends anymore and Hayner couldn't go up there and they couldn't just laugh it off. "This is so stupid!" Hayner said under his breath, getting up and storming off after Seifer. The blonde's anger had really surprised him. Even he never got that bad usually. "What the hell do you expect me to do Seifer? I can't go back and change that! And I don't know what you've been through 'cause you haven't stuck around as a friend for you to tell me!" Hayner said, once again getting up in Seifer's face again. If he wanted that, then fine, he'd get it.

Leaning back reflexively, Seifer wrinkled his nose, "Knock it off," he grunted, scooting back on Hayner's bed. His anger had waned and now he just wanted to forget about it, but it looked like Hayner wasn't going to let that happen. It had been humiliating enough to have lost so terribly like that, but now he had to have remembered that story and then having Hayner apologize to him like that? It was enough to make Seifer piss his pants out of frustration.

"Fine." Hayner said, growling and looking away, backing up and leaning against the door frame to his room. He was glad his parents were gone, he'd get in trouble for all the yelling. He stands in silence, arms folded across his chest, just waiting to see what Seifer would say or do next and pretending he didn't care.

Another long awkward silence ensued as Seifer wasn't feeling up to conversation. He sat on the bed, leaning against the wall and peering out of the window out of the corner of his eye. His hair moved slightly with the breeze and he reflexively smoothed it back, letting out a sigh.

Hayner found himself watching out of the corner of his eye. They had both really grown up a lot, Seifer looking much older then he was. You could hardly tell they were both a year apart. "Look Seifer, if you're not my friend then why are you still here?" Hayner said, trying to sound angry but only coming off as a little bored and maybe hopeful.

"'Cuz I don't want my parents to nose into my newest injury. They'll just lecture me again," Seifer replied turning and raising an eyebrow at Hayner. He blinked, "Is there something on my face?" he asked, only a moment after he snorted, "Aside from the scar," he added.

"Oh come off it! I wasn't staring at your scar. You look great even with a scar Seifer!" Hayner said, glaring at the other boy. He paused after that, cheeks going red as his eyes widened and he quickly looked away, his own mind mistaking what he just said to his friend. He really hadn't meant it like that, and he really hoped Seifer wouldn't take it wrong.

Seifer raised an eyebrow and laughed, "What, so you think I look good?" he said, scooting closer to the edge of the bed now. Well if Hayner thought that he looked good with a scar then Seifer thought Hayner looked good with a blush.

Hayner just crossed his arms in front of his chest and shrugged. "No. I don't care what you look like!" He spit out, trying to keep himself from flushing deeper at the strange tone of Seifer's voice. It made him feel uncomfortable, which sort of ticked him off.

"Fine, I won't take it as a compliment then," Seifer snorted, rolling his eyes and turning back to the window. Make up your mind, Seifer thought. Either hit on me or don't.

Hayner huffed and looked back to Seifer, who'd scooted closer to the edge of bed. "Look, you look good ok? Who wouldn't think that though right? So don't think I'm hitting on you or anything," Hayner said in his defense.

Scoffing, Seifer looked at Hayner amused, "There's not really a way around that one, you're hitting on me," he said definitively. He smoothed his hair back again, giving his characteristic smirk once again, "It's not my fault if you think I'm hot."

"Ya know you're starting to sound like maybe you WANT me to be hitting on you Seifer!" Hayner challenged, pushing himself off the wall and taking a menacing step towards the blonde, teeth bared. It was a coverup for the most part. A coverup for feeling embarrassed because Seifer thought he was hitting on him, and blushing 'cause he sort of was.

"Oh yeah, well maybe I just think it's funny that you're so embarrassed about it, punk!" Seifer exclaimed, standing up and stepping closer to Hayner. His eyes were burning with a challenge, a smug look on his face, knowing that he was getting the other boy's goat with ease.

Another growl broke free and Hayner lunged, shoving Seifer back onto the bed, legs straddling the blonde's hips. The only difference to this and a real struggle was Hayner didn't try to move. He stayed pinning Seifer to the mattress, hands planted firmly on either side of Seifer's head. "You're so good at dishing out insults. Are you good at ANYthing else?!" He barked out, face a foot from Seifer's and eyes glaring down.

Giving another laugh, Seifer raised his good arm and grabbed the front of Hayner's shirt, giving it a tug, "Of course I am, now you're just going to have to dive in and find out what it is," he said, pressing his forehead against Hayner's. Now it was only a matter of will, whether or not Hayner would actually give in. Seifer knew what he was after, he just hoped that blondie was clever enough to catch his drift.

This time Hayner just gave his own chuckle, feeling Seifer's breath on his lips. "If you wanted to fuck instead of fight you could have told me!" Hayner said irritably, closing the small distance between them and pressing his lips roughly against Seifer's, teeth pressed hard behind warm hungry lips. The rush was as gratifying as if he'd punched the blonde.

The return kiss was just as hungry, and the fistful of Hayner's shirt grew tighter as Seifer pulled him closer. His tongue slid past his lips, demanding entrance and his hips bucked upwards, wanting more contact from the shorter boy atop him. This was just as much fun as a street brawl, Seifer thought vaguely as he kissed Hayner, heart pounding in his chest with the adrenaline rush.

Hayner had only been half expecting Seifer to kiss back. It made his heart race and that sickeningly good rush of pleasure sink down past his gut. When he felt Seifer's tongue pushing at his lips he obliged and let the blonde delve in with only a whimper. His right hand left the mattress, tangling in Seifer's hair and pressing his calloused fingers into Seifer's scalp. He sucked at Seifer's tongue, caressed his teeth, felt his cock ache when Seifer bucked up against his ass. Clearly the blonde had a few tricks up his sleeves and some experience under his belt. Hayner just hoped he didn't earn it with the same boy he, himself had, that was private property.

Tongue running along Hayner's, Seifer gave a moan of his own, loving the sound of Hayner's whimper. It shot a jolt of heat and pleasure straight down, his cock twitching up against Hayner's ass as he bucked his hips again. His other hand slid down Hayner's side, pushing the boy's ass back down in his lap, his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids. His breath quickened as hot air blew onto Hayner's face from Seifer's flared nostrils, tongue wanting to delve in further if it could. The veins stuck out from Seifer's hand, the grip on Hayner's shirt was so firm and his fingers stung when he let go to reach up and slide down the back of the other boy's neck.

Whether that hand was firmly gripped in Hayner's shirt or not, he wasn't going anywhere. He could feel Seifer's cock, half hard and pushing between the cheeks of his ass, veiled only by the fabric of their pants. Hayner moaned, grinding back down. The press and need for air was the only thing that forced Hayner to break the kiss, gasping for breath and panting hot down on Seifer's face as he watched him with parted lips, the challenge still there in his eyes, dulled only by lust. Man, if this didn't feel awkward.

Panting hard enough himself, Seifer looked up to Hayner, his own challenging gaze still there, half cocked like the rest of him. It was definitely an awkward moment as Seifer wasn't exactly sure what to do. Kick Hayner off? No, that was not an option. Continue? Sounded promising. His dick was half hard in his pants and Hayner was sitting on it oddly, causing it to press against the inside cheek of the other boy's ass. It made it really hard for Seifer to concentrate on a decision and as a response, he pushed his hips upwards again, giving a bit of a glare, "Why stop?" he said, his lips curving up to a smile.

Hayner grinned lopsidedly. "How far do you want to take this?" Hayner asked in a pant, eyes rolling back and lashes fluttering when Seifer pressed demandingly against his ass again. Man it would be so easy to just let this go all the way, maybe easier then it had been with Roxas because with Roxas there was their friendship that made things a even more awkward after then this was.

Seifer grinned back, "How far do you think you can take it?" he retorted, both hands coming to rest on Hayner's hips and pushing him down again as his hips rose up. It felt damn good to grind against that ass, Seifer thought and he knew it'd be even better to shove his cock in that ass. He practically shivered at the thought.

"I can take whatever you can dish out Seifer! I'm not a total wimp!" Hayner growled, shoving himself down with the next thrust. He refrained from groaning though, just stared down at Seifer, lip twitching at the memory of Seifer's tongue down his throat. "You gonna try anything?" He hissed, fist tightening in Seifer's hair.

"Oh hells yeah," Seifer said, smirking seductively and pushing Hayner back down and capturing his lips in a kiss. His fingers slipped down past the hem of Hayner's pants, pressing against the soft skin of his ass. He bit lightly on Hayner's lower lip, giving a soft groan as he rubbed his dick against Hayner again, shuddering as it grew fuller and harder with each touch. It felt good enough to get him off with just rubbing against each other, but Seifer wanted more than some lame dry humping. That was kid's play.

Every bold movement on Seifer's behalf made Hayner hungrier, his hands pushing down to grope at Seifer's shirt, trying desperately to tear it from the blonde's chest. His ass moves back against the touch, man, Seifer wasn't in for just fun and games. One thing him and Roxas had in common, no touchy-feely before the literal dive in.

Seifer broke away from the kiss, pushing Hayner back up into a sitting position and unzipped his shirt, pushing it and his coat off into a pile behind him. After, he pulled Hayner back down, kissing his cheek then his jaw to his neck and further. His fervor was high and Seifer could feel his body grow heated with each touch Hayner gave and each touch he himself returned. He found a nook in Hayner's neck and bit down, hand pushing at the green vest that the other boy wore and yanked at the black tank.

Hayner's hands tugged at his own clothing, frenzied and fevered with need. He hissed and groaned and growled at the bites to his neck. He pulled himself away finally, tugging his tank top off and pressing himself back down against Seifer, bare boy flesh against Seifer's toned chest. The blonde's skin felt hot against his own, nipples perking at the rub of soft flesh. He pushed himself back against Seifer's hips again, satisfied enough with the erection that ground against him to not slide between Seifer's legs and take the whole throbbing thing in his mouth.

Letting out a low moan, Seifer bucked his hips up hard, hands pushing Hayner's pants down further, grabbing a handful of each sweet ass cheek. He found another portion of Hayner's neck and bit down, sucking to leave a mark, smug at the idea. He pulled back after a bit, claiming Hayner's lips again, tongue teasing and hips rolling. Seifer's hand slid down further, a strong digit probing down the cleft of Hayner's ass and pressing down on the pucker of his hole.

"Aaahn...you don't need to finger me I'm stretched!" Hayner exclaimed after pulling himself away from Seifer's lips. He was aggressive, more so then he was used to but he liked it, it gave a wave of adrenaline that made his cock ache all the worse and press against his pants that he really hoped Seifer would rid him of soon. His fingernails, uneven and bitten scraped at Seifer's shoulders and he delved back into a kiss, tongue battling against Seifer's, lips already bruised and swollen with spit and abuse. But this was such a better way of fighting.

Seifer raised an eyebrow at that but returned the kiss wordlessly, his tongue pinning Hayner's down roughly. He yanked at the back of Hayner's pants and the button and zipper popped open with a satisfying noise. Pushing them down, Seifer bucked his hips upwards in a gesture for Hayner to sit upright. His hair was quite tousled by now, his own lips red and cheeks slightly flushed as he panted, a smirk on his face.

Seifer made a good sight like that, really. Despite their differences he looked hot. Hayner sat back up and scooted off of the blonde, desperately tugging his shoes off, the pants soon to follow, left on the floor in a rumpled mess. He looked up at Seifer and smirked. "Ya think you got it in you to make me scream?" He asked, sprawled out naked on the bed, his cock thankfully released from its prison of pants.

Almost coughing at the sight before him, Seifer felt a fresh wave run down to his dick. He hastily untied his pants, pushing them down and kicked his boots off, scooting back up onto the bed so that his legs weren't dangling over. Seifer gave a scoff at Hayner's remark, "You're saying I don't?" he asked, giving a sultry look. His own arousal was very apparent, hot and heavy between his thighs as he rolled over on his knees, stalking up to Hayner with a glint in his eye. Seifer would have Hayner screaming loud enough for his friend's to hear if he had his way.

Hayner shuddered and moaned at the sight of Seifer stalking up to him with a glint of death and promise of the most delicious pounding in his eye. "I'm saying I won't believe it till I see it Seifer," Hayner said with a cocky smirk, waiting for Seifer to take the bait and really give it to him. He was fairly confident Seifer could too, Hayner thought with a long look down at Seifer's naked body and his dick leaking pre-come. Hayner licked his lips, a hand skittering down to his own cock and running his fingers over the head.

"Hmph," Seifer said, tossing his head and crawling closer, gaze lingering over Hayner's hand on his cock. He leaned down, tongue swiping over one of Hayner's nipples, his hand running along the other boy's side and down to his hip, fingers digging in slightly. His eyes searched over Hayner's body, contemplative of his next move. His normal moves would make just about anyone moan and call his name but Seifer knew Hayner was going to be different. The boy was stubborn and by the looks and sounds of it, a bit more experienced. This would be a challenge. Seifer liked a challenge.

Another wet groan, but not a trace of Seifer's name. Hayner arched his back up at the tongue on him, nipple budding at the wet slide of muscle over its sensitive surface. He reached up, an arm wrapping around Seifer's shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle there. He could tell Seifer was thinking about how to get him to break and it quirked a smug smile onto Hayner's face. He'd never go down without a challenge, even in bed.

Seifer let out a chuckle, flicking his tongue over the nipple again, hot breath teasing the perky nub. His thumb pressed against Hayner's hip, pushing into the dip aside the bone into the nerves there. Skillfully, he switched to the other nipple, tongue running along the boy's chest as he did so. Seifer's other hand reached up, fingertips pressing and dragging along Hayner's lower lip softly. He ignored his dick for the time being, trying something seductive for once and hoping it'd work.

Hayner was getting really impatient. "This isn't like you to be so slow, Seifer. Come on," Hayner urged, but the words were swallowed in a moan. Hayner was about ready to grab Seifer's dick and lead the way himself. His whole body was tingling horribly. He needed it badly.

"Mmm, what's that?" Seifer purred, leaning up and pressing his weight into the thumb that was massaging Hayner's hip. He had a lazy smirk on his lips and he slid up Hayner's body, kissing his cheek and then moving down to leave a trail of nips down to his collar. He scooted over, removing his hand and lay his lower body down against Hayner's, his dick rubbing against the other boy's.

Hayner cursed under his breath. "You're not getting what you want. Mmmmnn...uuughh...." Hayner fell back on the bed, hips bucking against the fingers, then into the hot hard dick that rubbed against his own. Seifer was really laying it on thick and it was maddening.

Lifting his hips, Seifer let his dick dangle, barely touching Hayner's, rubbing them together ever so slightly, his own urge to give in rising, but he pushed it down adamantly. He hissed softly, giving a low moan as he bit into Hayner's neck again to stifle his noise. He grabbed a hold of Hayner's shoulders, pushing them down into the bed, knees pushing apart Hayner's thighs.

A shudder coursed through Hayner, finally they were getting somewhere, and he was losing. The temptation to give in and lose a little ego but gain a bout of good sex was rising. "C'mon Seifer...do it..." Hayner growled in demand, bucking his hips up in an attempt for more friction, his legs spreading easily to the nudge of knees.

Giving another chuckle that made way for a purr, Seifer dipped his hips down lower, "Do what..?" he asked, loving the noises he was eliciting from Hayner. He was a cock tease and he knew it, but there was only so much more that he himself could take before he'd pounce on Hayner and fuck him senseless.

"Screw. Me." Hayner hissed, reaching up and grasping Seifer's hips and pulling him down, just by a few inches. Enough to get the head of his dick to smear against Seifer's. He hoped that the tiny confession was enough to get that dick to smear somewhere else.

Seifer let out his laugh once again, "Now we're getting somewhere," he said, relaxing his weight and pressing their cocks together once again. He let out another moan as he thrust up against Hayner, lips kissing and biting what they could find. His knees pushed Hayner's thighs apart even further, hands still pressing Hayner's shoulders down.

Toes curled, another lung emptying rush shot down to Hayner's cock and he gasped, wrapping his legs around Seifer and forcing him to press harder. He moaned and ground against Seifer, not giving a shit for a moment that he'd lost this round.

Pressing down further still, Seifer chuckled into Hayner's neck, losing his hold on the boy's shoulders so that he could scoot down, settling himself between Hayner's thighs. His fingers raked down Hayner's sides resting once again on his hips. His dick nudged against Hayner's ass, pre-come slicking against the soft skin.

"Don't get too smug on me. It'll just tick me off!" Hayner said in retort to the chuckle, but protests stopped when Seifer sat up, rubbing himself between his ass cheeks. Getting to his elbows Hayner reached down, grabbing Seifer's dick in a rough encouragement that things were going in the right direction and at this point he was willing to pay the price of screaming Seifer's name.

"What doesn't tick you off?" Seifer said with a roll to his eyes. He nudged forward, "I'm guessing from what you said earlier, you just want me to shove it in?" he said nonchalantly. Truth was, he wanted to shove it in just as much, but he was having too much fun being a dick.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "A little spit would be nice of you." He bit out, looking impatient and tapping his fingers on the mattress. He knew Seifer was being an asshole and it was just getting him going even more.

This got Seifer to laugh, "Alright, I'll go easy on you," he said in a mocking tone, even if it was more directed towards himself. He pulled a hand up and began to suck on his forefingers, eyes locked on Hayner's as he did so, making sure to coat each one well enough. As much as he'd like to leave a scar on Hayner, a tear in the ass wasn't very visible. Seifer continued to rub his dick against Hayner's hole, the pre-come leaking out and smearing all over.

Hayner arched his back and moaned, a growling noise in the back of his throat. "Seifer..." He warned, fingers gripped in the sheets. This would be a rough ride he could tell, and he was gonna love it, like a good struggle match!

After he finished lubricating his fingers, Seifer reached down between Hayner's legs and took a hold of his dick. Rubbing the slickness off and over the head, Seifer let out a low moan, looking down at himself. After a moment, he peered back up at Hayner, giving a smirk before he positioned the head of his cock up against Hayner's hole. He pressed against it teasingly, licking his lips and resting his weight on one hand against the sheets.

Rolling his eyes Hayner grabbed Seifer and pulled him forward, forcing the head of his dick in and making him wince. Well that was a size he wasn't used to at all, but he wasn't about to complain. He wasn't gonna show anything to Seifer about how good it felt or how much it stung. Seifer was still going to have to work to get any screams from him.

Letting out a soft hiss, Seifer pushed himself in further, toes digging into the comforter. Hayner was a bit tighter than he had expected, given his earlier protests, but Seifer wasn't about to complain. His gaze locked on Hayner's, eyes a bit hazy as he shoved the rest of his length inside, shuddering in pleasure.

"Uuuunnn..." Hayner's eyes shut tight and his lips parted in an inward gasp. He panted for breath, adjusting to the intrusion. He dared a look up at Seifer's eyes, his own lidded with lust but still wild with rivalry. He wasn't going to last long, as worked up as he was, but he'd bluff anyway.

"Heheh..." Seifer chuckled, thrusting up and letting out a half growl moan, eyes rolling back. He loved how Hayner felt, the tightening of the boy's ass around his cock, the heat and the friction, it was enough to make Seifer loose it, at least just a little. He reached down, grabbing a hold of Hayner's hips and thrust in harder, moving them both further up the bed with the strength of Seifer's movements.

Hayner hissed and sucked in a breath, grunting as he moved with Seifer, hands grasping at Seifer to keep him pressed against his own body. "Gonna....give it...mmm...all you got?" Hayner asked, fire jolting up his body.

"I've gotta show you up, don't I?" Seifer said, grinning as he slammed himself up Hayner's ass, the bed bouncing with the force of his thrusts. He lifted his upper body up, bracing himself against the mattress, smirking down at Hayner challengingly. He let out another low moan, eyelashes fluttering as he fucked Hayner hard.

That was too good an image and Hayner once again was thinking that taking the consequences of losing was a good idea. "Seifer...stop...gonna come," Hayner huffed as spikes of pleasure coursed down to his bobbing cock, straining on the edge to hold it back.

Seifer laughed, looking down at Hayner with a piercing gaze. The expression on the other boy's face was priceless, it was so pathetic, Seifer was sorely tempted to fuck with him, "Stop? You want me to stop?" he jeered, slowing his pace and relishing in the feeling of his cock sliding slowly into the tight heat of Hayner's ass. His breath was a bit ragged by now, and he felt his forehead growing moist from exertion.

"Oh come on! Keep going! Don't tick me off!" Hayner groaned, but the tone of his voice whined with the need of release. He pushed back against Seifer, forcing the rhythm faster, reaching back to grab at the sheets on the bed. The anger left his eyes replaced with desperation. It was painful, damn painful. He needed it bad and he'd be damned if Seifer wasn't going to give it to him and give it to him now.

Grunting and letting out a shuddering moan, Seifer made a mental note to fuck it, and shoved aside his desire to tease Hayner. He'd messed with him enough. Reaching up with one arm, Seifer grabbed a hold of the windowsill and then grabbed with the other, using them as leverage, sending his length pounding into Hayner's insides. He practically lost it then, muscles tightening in coils and moans rolling out in undertones as he hissed Hayner's name almost silently.

"A-ahhh, d-damn, oh, Seifer! Oh, yeah, that feels good, oooh yeah," Hayner gave in, was unable to do much else other then that. With Seifer's cock ramming into him he shuddered, arched his back and writhed, whimpering. He couldn't speak, the breath quite literally rammed out of him.

Shifting his position, Seifer pushed himself up straight up on the bed again, letting go of the sill as he slithered a hand down Hayner's body and grabbed a hold of his dick. Flicking his thumb across the head, his fingers pressed and tugged as he bowed his head a bit, watching the pre-come leak out of Hayner's cock. His muscles were growing tired with the expenditure of energy and his body was about to let it all go, heat moving in waves down his body. It was all crashing together and then there was a white noise, Seifer's head thrown back in a shuddering gasp as he lost himself.

A long sigh left Hayner's lips and he slumped on the bed, feeling Seifer throb within him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde, face flushing. He tried to think of something to say but just couldn't. "Get off me," He finally muttered, just to break the awkward silence that fell between them, rationality hazed in the aftermath of good sex.

Vision a bit blurry, Seifer looked to the muddled mass of shapes that he assumed was Hayner's face. He was still breathing irregularly, slowing the pace to deep shuddering breaths gradually, "I just did..." he murmured, giving a grin and shaking his head, vision clearly instantly. He looked to Hayner and his eyes narrowed a bit, "What, wait, you want me to leave?" he asked, voice suddenly much sharper. Get off? Get off? What was the little punk thinking? Just making him leave? That was fucking bogus.

"What?! It's not like we're friends...unless you wanna change that Seifer!" Hayner growled, glaring up at the boy above him. The fight wasn't really there though, he was too euphoric to really fight too much. The words were half hearted.

Seifer turned his head and curled his lip up, "Tch," he scoffed. His eyes searched for an answer, but none came. He let out a sigh, looking back to Hayner's honest gaze, "Fine, but... it's gonna be a secret, alright?" he said, "'Cause if you tell anyone, I'll tell them you begged for it," he said, narrowing his eyes once again and smirking. The smugness was welling up, but it was slowly becoming overshadowed by a foreign feeling that Seifer just couldn't place. He certainly wanted to remain haughty about it, but something was just preventing it from getting to his head too much.

The awkward silence returned for a few minutes. "So...ya wanna soda?"


End file.
